1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for handling a material web, such as a paper or cardboard web in particular, in which the material web is guided along with a porous support belt over a suction roll, in particular a suction roll serving as a pick-up and/or transfer roll and having a perforated jacket, with the porous support belt being located in the region of the suction roll between the suction roll and the material web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
As a rule, in conventional devices of the kind mentioned above, a separately operated web-holding suction box or suction tube is provided subsequently to the pick-up and/or transfer roll. This necessitates a correspondingly greater energy expenditure. The desired vacuum must be produced in various places, for which purpose separate blowers are used, as a rule. Moreover, this results in a greater space requirement. Thus, in addition to the greater assembly cross-section, more conduits are also necessary. Not only must an additional blower be employed, there is also an increased expenditure for conduits.